


Hatred of Sound

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Ficlets [7]
Category: Cognitive Dissonance - Fandom, MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance
Genre: Fangame: Mother: Cognitive Dissonance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Dislike Comments, Light Angst, M/M, Misophonia, Please Do Not Comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: ...Larice noticed Niiue sitting next to a hyberpod, with his face contorted in a grimace, his eyes shut, and his teeth bared. His tail was stiffly pointing straight up.Larice knew about Ue body language, so he knew that this meant that Niiue was either extremely scared or extremely angry. But Larice didn’t know why. There wasn’t any danger aboard the ship, and he couldn’t think of any reason why Niiue would be acting like this...(In which Niiue suffers frommisophonia)





	Hatred of Sound

Larice didn’t expect to be so bored when he was on a super important, world-saving quest. He just sort of assumed that it would be all action, all excitement, all the time, but it turned out that there were a lot of calm, uninteresting moments.

Such as, for example, waiting around on a spaceship as it slowly made its way from Mercury all the way to Saturn. Zarbol had said that it would take a couple dozen hours or so to get there, and everyone aboard was trying to kill time.

Alinivar had gotten out an easel and canvas and was painting some abstract art. Colonel Saturn was cleaning his guns. Zarbol was busy piloting the ship, while his friend Boson was playing an upbeat song over the speakers. Doctor Saturn was sleeping in his trash can, and the Shopkeep Saturn was sleeping as well. Mad Malik, too, was sleeping, but he was in a hyberpod. Elmadan was absentmindedly sitting on the floor and gazing out of the window.

Larice, meanwhile, was just standing and looking around. He had no need for sleep, and he was content just watching everyone else.

He noticed Niiue sitting next to a hyberpod, with his face contorted in a grimace, his eyes shut, and his teeth bared. His tail was stiffly pointing straight up.

Larice knew about Ue body language, so he knew that this meant that Niiue was either extremely scared or extremely angry. But Larice didn’t know _why._ There wasn’t any danger aboard the ship, and he couldn’t think of any reason why Niiue would be acting like this.

So, he stepped up to him and asked, “What’s the matter? You seem distressed.”

Niiue startled and clenched his jaw. “Ah! Um, it’s nothing, don’t worry about me…”

“Really?” Larice asked.

“Well…” Niiue looked away. Through grit teeth, he said, “Not really… There’s something wrong. But, I mean, it’s kind of silly…”

Larice placed his right tentacle over his chest. “I promise that I will not judge you, no matter what the problem is.”

Niiue sighed. “I have this condition… It’s called ‘misophonia.’ Basically, it causes my fight-or-flight response to be activated by certain sounds.”

Larice nodded. “I see. Is the music setting you off?”

“Just the vocals,” said Niiue. “Singing is one of my worst triggers, especially women singing…”

“Ah, well is there anything I could do to help? Perhaps I could ask Boson to turn the music down, or—”

“N—No! You don’t have to do anything like that! Just… Uh… I can handle this myself.”

“Are you sure?”

Niiue nodded frantically and pulled at the sides of his cap. “Yes! Now _please_ just leave me alone!”

“Very well…” Larice beeped and walked away. He didn’t believe Niiue in the slightest, but he didn’t want to bother him. He went back to the spot where he was before and resumed standing.

He waited a moment, and then walked up to Boson. “Excuse me.”

“Yeah, wassup?” Boson asked.

“Do you think you could change the song to something else, please? Perhaps something without vocals, like an instrumental.”

“Oh, sure, man!” Boson fiddled with his stereo for a moment, and soon a new song was playing. “Is this good?”

Larice listened for a few seconds. It was a calm song with a synth melody and a nice drumbeat. He noticed a distinct lack of vocals. “Yes, thank you.”

“No problem!”

Larice turned around and nonchalantly walked towards Niiue. He seemed to relax, his tail resting on the ground, and he looked at Larice.

“Oh, Larice, uh… Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Larice whirred in contentment and again went back to the spot where he had been standing.

He glanced at Niiue, who had a relieved smile on his face. His eyes drifted shut, and he bobbed his head in time with the music.

Grinning internally, Larice looked away and gazed out at the stars. He felt a lot less bored now.


End file.
